


Paradise

by Sariel79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ignis practices his mechanic skills, Knife play during sex - kinda?, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, non-cannon, regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel79/pseuds/Sariel79
Summary: Imagine the chocobros never left Insomnia and all that shit didn’t go down. You go to see Iggy who is working on the Regalia to ask him something, and smut ensues.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I’ve written lite smut before (unpublished), but this is the first time I’ve written - and actually published - a sex scene/explicit content. Please don’t judge me too harshly! Comments appreciated! If all goes well, I have more ideas for sexy times with the chocobros up my proverbial sleeve.
> 
> Follow me at http://becauseimanerd.tumblr.com/ and come say HI!

_That ass._

Ignis was facing away from you, bent over the Regalia and peering under the hood at something. He stood up, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Sure, as his girlfriend you had seen it plenty of times – both clothed and bare naked. That being said, by the Six if the sight didn’t make you weak in the knees every damn time.

You were standing some ways away, watching, and he hadn’t seemed to notice your presence yet. Still facing the car he sat on a low wheeled cart, which he then proceeded to lay down on and slide under the vehicle. While he was throughly occupied you walked over and stood where he had been moments ago, crossing your arms, waiting. A short time passed and the sound of Ignis working stopped.

“Darling?” He said, before partially sliding out from under the car. He looked up at you and smiled.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Your perfume, my dear. I’d recognize it anywhere.”

You pouted, chastising yourself for the rookie mistake. “What are you doing?”

Ignis lazily folded his arms behind his head, a smug look on his face. “Right now? Well, I’m enjoying the view.”

It was then that you realized he had slid from underneath the car – right between your legs. And you were wearing a skirt. You rolled your eyes, taking a few steps back. “Pervert.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ \- as you say - pervert,” Ignis emphasized as he fully rolled out from under the car and stood. He grabbed a rag and started wiping his hands.

While he did this, you took in the sight of him. It was damn near impossible to not stare, slack-jawed and practically drooling. He was wearing a mechanic’s jumpsuit, sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. Perfectly tailored to him of course like everything else, including his expensive glasses. They didn’t detract from his face - if anything they made him hotter. What was particularly delectable was the fact that his jumpsuit was fully unzipped. It exposed the smooth planes of his chest, his tight and toned abdomen - ending just a few inches past his navel. You licked your lips at the thought of what was even further down. There was a gleam of sweat all over him, and a few strands of dark ash blonde hair fell over his forehead.

_Damn. Just…damn._

“Did you need something?”

Your brain snapped back to reality, just as your bottom jaw snapped back shut from your ogling. “Uhh, yeah. Prompto.”

He frowned. “You need Prompto?”

You chuckled at his concerned face. “Uh no, that’s not what I meant. Prompto sent me here to ask about the car. He needs it.”

Still frowning, Ignis crossed him arms. He was very protective of the Regalia. “What for?”

“Why do you think? To impress a girl.”

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “The last time he tried to impress a girl, the Regalia came back with dirt and scratches all over. Clearly he had been driving on unpaved road. The interior had to be completely detailed. No.”

“Iggy…”

“Why didn’t he come and ask himself?” 

“Because he knew you’d say no.”

“I still _am_ saying no.”

“ – and probably kick his ass for last time.”

As if in response, there was a sparkle of blue light and one of Ignis’s daggers appeared in his hand. He looked down at the weapon. “And rightly so.” Another flash of light and it was gone.

You feigned a concerned look on you face as you said, “I dunno babe. He’s got these new pistols – showed me this morning.” You sucked in air through you teeth and shrugged. “Pretty slick.”

Ignis said nothing.

You sighed, dropping the façade. “Oh come on. Please?”

“I know he’s your best friend – “

“He’s your friend too! Practically a brother!” You closed the distance between the two of you, wrapping your arms around his neck, trying a different tactic. “He just wants to have what we have, you know. Poor guy.” You pressed even closer, your lips ghosting upon his. “Kinda feel sorry for him.” You kissed the corners of his mouth and along his jawline. He breathed out slowly. It was then that you felt his hands gently grasp your wrists, pulling them away from his neck.

“No. But well played my dear.”

“Fine, forget it,” you said, putting your hands up in mock surrender. “His Majesty’s Chief Advisor and Master Strategist wins again. Prompto can figure it out on his own. I’m going home.” You turned to stalk away but he grabbed your wrist again, tightly this time, pulling you back to him so fast that it practically knocked the wind out of you.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ignis said huskily.

All of the sudden his lips crashed upon yours, wasting no time forcing your lips apart, his tongue exploring your mouth. He held your face with both hands so you couldn’t move - not that you wanted to anyway. A tingling warmth began to grow between your legs. When the two of you eventually broke apart for air you had trouble forming words.

“Wha- uh, … where did that come from?”

Ignis continued to hold you close to him, his hands roaming all along your body. His face was so close you could feel his smile against your cheek and his warm breath tickled your neck, sending shivers down your spine. “Your attempts to mislead me were ultimately futile, but endearing nonetheless. Perhaps I can teach you to hone your skills in the art of deception.”

You bit your lip and tried not to melt into a puddle from what this gorgeous man was doing to you. Despite the fact that you were slowly coming undone you managed to steady your voice. In a teasing tone you said, “Ahh, I see. You’re gonna teach me huh? Thanks love, but I think I’ll be okay.”

He pulled back from you just enough so that he could move a hand up to cup your cheek, the pad of his thumb grazing along your bottom lip, still moist from his kiss. The gesture eliciting from you a breathy moan. There was a mischievous grin on Ignis’s face and you could tell he was unperturbed by your comment. “Very well. In that case, come with me.”

He led you under the shadow of the building and hand in hand the two of you walked around the Regalia and into the garage proper. Ignis pressed a button on the wall near the entrance and you heard a metallic screeching noise. Looking over you saw the door to the garage slide down from the ceiling. Impatient, it was still about a foot away from the ground before he began kissing you again. Never breaking contact, he slowly walked you backwards even further. You felt your backside hit a workbench and you stopped, letting out a startled squeak as Ignis grasped you by your sides and lifted you onto it.

“Whoa whoa, wait babe,” you panted.

“What is it?”

Gesturing around the garage you said, “Don’t get me wrong, this place is spectacularly immaculate. But if your thinking about doing what I _think_ you are, it’s …” you searched for the right word, “…unconventional at best.”

He smiled, emerald eyes piercing you with a gaze that you would gladly follow into the realm of Ifrit himself. “My darling, where ever I am with you…is paradise.”

_Well ain’t that just some panty-creamin’ smooth talk._

You attacked his lips with your own. Ignis’s mouth granted your tongue entrance and you tangled it with his, running it along his perfect teeth. He gripped your hips with his wide hands, thumbs pressing lightly through your clothing onto your pelvis. You moaned into his mouth as he eased your legs apart. He stepped between them, your bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. You slid both your hands down to grasp his buttocks, pulling him even closer so that he could grind at your center. It was his turn to moan. The feeling of his growing arousal against your clothed sex left you feeling heady. Suddenly his hands and mouth left you and you let out a soft whimper. Ignis reached behind you and with a sweep of his arm scattered all the neatly organized tools to the floor. Bringing his attention back to you, he cradled your head with one of his hands, his nose gently pushing against you to expose more of your neck. In response you arched your back, throwing your head back as he nipped and kissed feverishly along your throat, then down to the hollow of you neck. It was as if he wanted to eat you alive. You let your fingers thread deliciously through his hair as you meweled with pleasure.

Then he stopped again. He let out a low frustrated growl as he lifted his head, pulling off his glasses and throwing them angrily to the floor. You heard them shatter.

Your eyes went wide. “Ignis! Your glasses!”

“I don’t care,” he breathed huskily into your ear.

 _Six, that accent,_ you thought, feeling your walls clench. _As if I wasn’t soaking wet already._

You brought your hands slowly up his chest to his shoulders, slipping them under the collar of his jumpsuit. You pushed it slowly off and down his muscled arms. Ignis took it upon himself to pull the sleeves fully off, his lustful gaze never leaving you. The jumpsuit pooled around his feet, exposing his black boxer briefs. The outline of his hard member leaving little to the imagination. You reached for him, wanting so badly to touch him all over.

First you went for his neck as he had done to you – kissing and biting softly. You inhaled the scent of Ignis’s cologne. The salty sweet taste of his skin. The cool touch of metal from the necklace he wore. He let out a contented sigh. You smiled to yourself as you continued downward, kissing the prominent bones of his clavicle. As you did this, your thumb grazed over one of his nipples. You continued to tease him as you licked straight up the shallow valley between his pecs, ending with a languid kiss at the spot where the small skull pendent on his necklace rested. It was then that you flicked your tongue across his nipples. He shuddered slightly and moaned. After a moment or two he grasped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently pulling your face back up to his.

“Your blouse, my love. Unbutton it.”

You untucked the blouse and began unbuttoning. While doing so, Ignis undid the zipper that went halfway up the side of your pencil skirt, then pushed the fabric as high up on your hips as it would go, exposing the apex of your thighs.

“Lay back,” he instructed.

You paused for a moment, not wanting him to be out of your reach. He sensed your hesitation and said with a smirk, “Don’t worry. I’m coming to you.”

Once again you did as you were told and laid your back flush with the table. Your blouse was still on but hung loosely at your side. All that was left was the strapless satin black bra, which Ignis deftly unhooked. Then, as promised, his body returned to you - his frame blanketing yours. He nuzzled at your breasts, his warm breath leaving a trail of fire upon your skin. Your own roving hands snaked along his broad shoulders, behind his neck – urging him closer. Groping and kneading up your thighs, his slender fingers found the edge of your panties and tore them off. You gasped loudly. He thumbed your clit, feeling how slick you were with want.

“Mmm, darling. Is this all for me?”

The next thing you knew, he had dipped a finger inside you. Your head fell to the side and your eyes fluttered closed. He took a few quick pumps before asking, “More?” You bit your lip and nodded, not trusting your voice. Then there were two of his fingers inside you. He continued to pump and curl them so that they hit your most sensitive spot within. Breathy moans escaped your lips. You opened your eyes to find that at some point he had pulled down his boxer briefs, his free hand now tugging at his cock and spreading drops of pre-cum on its head.

“Ignis, please…” you whimpered. “Please. I need you.”

His gaze captured yours, and for a brief moment the world seemed to stop. Without another word he slipped inside your wet folds, burying his full length within you. Your back arched completely off the table as you cried out. Sheathed entirely inside you, he hit up against your cervix. The feeling made you see stars…and it was exquisite.

Slowly he thrust in and out of you. Occasionally while still fully inside he would grind into you, the friction setting your clit alight again. Your orgasam began to grow like a cresting wave. Ignis licked and suckled at your breasts, while you dug your nails into his back and wrapped your legs tightly around his waist. The faint wet slap as his body met yours again and again made you moan, the pleasure continuing to swell. Tears formed in your eyes, another manifestation of the unbridled pleasure you were experiencing, and spilled over. Your orgasam could be held back no longer and you cried out once again as you came, your warm velvet walls clenching around him. Spurred on by your release, Ignis’s own pace quickened and became erratic. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, lost to the sensation of his own building orgasam. Sweat began to bead at his temples from the exertion. Suddenly, a blue flash appeared once again - this time both of Ignis’s daggers had materialized into his hands. This wasn’t the first time it had happened, but when it would he would stop your lovemaking instantly, making sure the daggers disappeared before continuing, lest you be hurt. This time was different. You saw him grip the hilts till his knuckles turned white. He lifted them over his head.

_Six, what’s he doing?_

Eyes still shut tight, he practically roared as the daggers came down.

“Ignis!”

There was a loud THUNK as each blade sunk a few inches into the table just above your head. He was still holding on to them as he thrust once, twice more before coming hard inside you, a long satisfied moan escaping his lips. You could feel the warm, thick expulsion that was his seed within you, coating your insides. Ignis continued to thrust as he rode out the orgasam, eventually slowing to a stop, and panting in the aftermath. You felt him soften and pull out of your swollen hole, the juices from both of you trickling down between your ass cheeks. It was only then that he opened his eyes and noticed the daggers. His face dropped in shock.

“Gods, what have I done?” His gaze struck you, full of concern. “I cannot express enough to you how sorry and ashamed I am for putting you in harms way. By my oath, it will never happen again.”

 _Oh Iggy,_ you thought. _Always a way with words._

“S’okay.” You grinned. “It was kinda hot.”

Ignis looked unconvinced. To try and set his mind at ease, you rose up, putting your hands on his chest, gazing at him lovingly. You kissed him ever so gently. His strained muscles seemed to uncoil as he returned the kiss. All was right with the world, until…

 **KNOCK, KNOCK** “Hey, Specs! You in there?”

Prompto.

Ignis made a deep, animalistic growl of a noise as he plucked one of his daggers from the table.

Your eyes widened. “Now, babe. Don’t do anything rash!”

“GO AWAY!” With an expert arm and aim, Ignis threw the dagger across the room, going through the metal of the garage door like butter before stopping at the cross-guard.

There was a pause. “So is that a ‘No’ on borrowing the car?”

A second later and the other blade joined it’s twin in the door.

“Okay, okay. I can take a hint. Jeeze.” You heard him walk away.

Ignis was still looking towards the area where Prompto’s voice had come from. “That man wouldn’t recognize a hint if it bit him in the face like a Malboro,” he scoffed.

You raised a hand to cup his cheek, turning his face back to yours. “Hey,” you said gently. “Prom means well. Don’t give him such a hard time.”

He smiled. “Only for you my darling.”

Changing the subject, you asked “Whaddya say we take this back to your place? Maybe get cleaned up?”

He gazed at you warmly and chuckled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

~FIN~

 


End file.
